Fcking Traditions
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Mid-série. Les traditions de noël, une branche de gui et évidemment il n'en fallait pas plus à Brian Kinney pour pimenter un peu tout ça…


Sommaire : Mid-série. Les traditions de noël, une branche de gui et évidemment il n'en fallait pas plus à Brian Kinney pour pimenter un peu tout ça….

Pairing : Brian/Justin (Britin).

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Note : oki j'suis un peu en retard mais bon voilou un petit OS dans le Christmas Spirit ^^

XXXXX

_**Fucking Traditions.**_

XXXX

Une nouvelle journée de boulot finie et une future soirée de débauche en perspective.

Voilà ce à quoi pensait Brian en rentrant au loft ce soir là.

C'était sans compter la bonne humeur ambiante et l'atmosphère festive de ces derniers jours… Noel approchant à grands pas maintenant.

Il pila net en entrant, constatant avec un certain effroi que Justin avait cru bon de _**décorer**_ son loft bien aimé…

Une fois la panique quasi instantanée passée, il se détendit légèrement et ferma la porte, en souriant.

Son Sunshine voulait peut-être lui faire passer un message mais lui avait un autre message tout aussi important à faire entrer dans sa petite tête blonde.

Il intercepta le jeune homme et lui offrit un accueil digne de ce nom dans un baiser plus que passionnel.

-Bonsoir…

Justin sourit.

-Bonsoir ! Je peux savoir ce qui te met dans un état pareil ?!

-Toi…

-Moi ?!

-Oui toi et ton message pas du tout subtil sur tes envies de romantisme….

Justin eût l'élégance de paraitre un tant soit peu gêné.

-Désolé c'est juste que…

-Oh non Mon Ange j'ai parfaitement compris le message…. Une branche de gui par pièce pratiquement ou 'comment j'aimerai que tu te montres plus attentionné avec moi'….

Le blond grimaça, sûr d'avoir mis en colère son compagnon.

-Ecoute Brian….

Le publicitaire le prit alors par la taille, dévorant sa bouche.

-Oh non Sunshine c'est toi qui va m'écouter….

Justin appréhendait un peu, bien que tout dans l'attitude du brun semblait démontrer de l'amusement plutôt que de la colère.

-Les traditions de noël sont chiantes et dépassées mais j'ai un deal à te proposer si tu penses être de taille….

Justin fût intrigué.

-Je t'écoute….

Brian laissa trainer le suspense, plaçant un baiser entre chaque parole.

-Je te propose… que sous chaque branche de gui… ce qui commence par un baiser… se finit par une baise…

Evidemment.

Brian Kinney dans toute sa splendeur….

Justin éclata de rire, soulagé que le compromis ne comporte que ces termes là. Il n'y avait rien de plus facile que d'accepter.

-Deal.

Les deux hommes scellèrent leur marché par un torride baiser.

Brian l'emmena alors sous la branche de gui la plus proche.

-Et je te propose de commencer…. maintenant….

Il laissa ses mains se balader avec plaisir pour arriver jusqu'à la bosse indiscrète du pantalon de Justin.

Dans une chorégraphie parfaitement organisée et connue par cœur depuis des années, Brian déshabilla son compagnon et se dévêtit, les laissant nus et enivrés.

Ce n'était la situation la plus répandue mais ce soir il voulait être celui qui donnait plutôt que celui qui recevait.

De façon élégante il s'agenouilla rapidement et ne perdit pas de temps avant de prendre Justin en bouche.

-Brian….

Il savait à quel point son Ange pouvait perdre la tête de le voir ainsi, ça faisait partie des raisons pour lesquelles il ne le faisait pas souvent.

Sa langue vint titiller le membre durcit alors que ses mains partirent à l'aventure, n'étant satisfaites que lorsqu'elles trouvèrent des fesses bien fermes.

Sa bouche délaissa pour le moment son sexe, lui préférant ses bourses, s'occupant de l'une et l'autre à part égale avant de revenir vers la verge tendue.

Il adorait s'occuper de la sorte de Justin mais ne se l'autorisait que très rarement, une partie de lui ayant sans doute peur de perdre son statut de mâle Alpha s'il le faisait trop souvent.

C'était une pensée ridicule mais c'était plus fort que lui.

En attendant, ici et maintenant, il prenait un plaisir non feint à être celui à genoux.

S'activant sans relâche à sucer et lécher, il glissa alors un doigt lubrifié entre les fesses de son Ange.

Justin se cambra sous le coup de l'intrusion, devenant de plus en plus enthousiaste.

Il empoigna la tête de Brian, le guidant activement dans sa quête de jouissance.

Deux doigts s'activaient à le préparer et son amant avalait son foutre une lueur mutine au fond des yeux.

Brian se détacha du sexe repus, toujours à genoux, puis observa Justin les lèvres entrouvertes et la respiration courte.

L'artiste avait le rouge aux joues mais n'hésita pas un seul instant.

-Je veux que tu me baises maintenant.

Sans plus attendre il se retourna et arqua son postérieur, le présentant en sacrifice.

Brian, le sourire carnassier, s'approcha de son offrande sans tarder, vérifia une dernière fois qu'il était prêt à le recevoir avant de plonger.

Il aurait aimé faire durer l'instant, faire 'payer' Justin son audace face aux traditions de noël mais était en réalité bien incapable de se refréner.

Il n'avait jamais été bon pour se refuser les choses qu'il appréciait et c'était deux fois plus le cas avec son blondinet.

Justin lui rendait coups pour coups, le laissant le baiser avec passion, débordant sur la violence parfois.

Brian ne durerait pas, il le savait.

Quelques moments plus tard il laissa échapper un râle rauque avant de jouir.

Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de se retirer complètement et fini par sourire triomphalement.

-C'est une putain de bonne tradition que l'on vient d'instaurer !

Justin éclata de rire.

-Je savais que j'allais finir par te convaincre !

Le brun lui offrit un clin d'œil insolent.

-Attends j'ai pas dit être totalement convaincu, il va falloir que tu y mettes… tout… ton… cœur…et ton talent…

Un baiser entre chaque mot donna le bon ton et Justin savait parfaitement ce qui finirait de convaincre *son* homme.

Avec un peu de chance ils venaient effectivement d'instituer une nouvelle coutume, et une très agréable en plus de ça.

Le jeune artiste s'empara de sa bouche pour un long baiser.

-Je te promets d'être très… dévoué à ma cause !

La promesse se fit entre éclats de rire, fessée et de nouveau un baiser.

XXXXX


End file.
